wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 31, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The December 31, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on December 29, 2012 at Verizon Center in Washington, D.C.. Episode summary Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee may have had a big New Year’s toast planned for the WWE Universe, but before Mr. Money in the Bank could make it to his big year-end party, he had to make it through a good old-fashioned scrap with Sheamus. And The Celtic Warrior certainly had no intention of letting The Showoff waltz into the waning moments of 2012, unleashing the full bounds of his strength upon him in a reprise of one of the year’s most hard-hitting contests at No Way Out. No championships were on the line this time around, but you wouldn’t have known it from the way the two Superstars battled. Ziggler’s wiles matched perfectly with Sheamus’ power throughout the contest, though The Celtic Warrior eventually gained the upper hand after a series of brutish power maneuvers. Showing no quarter and gaining momentum fast, Sheamus took control of the bout by clobbering Dolph with the Battering Ram and reversing The Showoff’s leaping DDT into White Noise. Ironically enough, the bout turned south for Sheamus right as he was about to let the Brogue Kick loose on Ziggler, as Big E Langston interrupted The Irishman’s signature strike. Ziggler attempted to capitalize, but was unceremoniously expelled from the ring by The Celtic Warrior. For a moment, it looked as though Langston would seek retribution, but before the two strongmen could clash, The Shield stormed the ring and laid waste to The Celtic Warrior. The assault earned Sheamus a disqualification win, but the victory turned out to be a Pyrrhic one when the men in black left the former World Champion in ruins, pummeling Sheamus with the triple powerbomb to bring his 2012 to a crashing close. Divas Champion Eve def. Mae Young via Forfeit, brawled with Kaitlyn Well, this was … unexpected. Divas Champion Eve selected Mae Young as her opponent for Champion’s Choice night, but the challenger’s evening was cut unceremoniously short before the match could even begin with the discovery that Young was with child (again). That, of course, meant Eve retained her prize via forfeit. But before Eve could get her customary victory photo taken, Kaitlyn struck and unleashed a beatdown on the unsuspecting champion, leaving Eve no recourse but to fend off the attack and make her escape while opportunity afforded. While Eve left Champion’s Choice night with title still in hand, it certainly seems Kaitlyn’s pursuit of the butterfly-emblazoned championship will continue well into 2013. John Cena crashed Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee’s New Year’s toast We will say this much: New Year’s shindigs are certainly more interesting when John Cena is invited. The guest of honor for Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee’s New Year’s toast didn’t sit idly by after The Showoff and his skip-happy gal pal cued up a slideshow of Cena’s less-than-best moments this year (losses to The Rock and John Laurinaitis among them). He didn’t even stay put when Ziggler un-invited him from the proceedings. Instead, Cena crashed the party in high style, offering some quips of his own before turning to more serious matters. The Cenation leader gamely acknowledged his shortcomings in the previous 12 months, but resolved to reclaim his rightful place atop the WWE mountaintop, throwing his name into the 2013 Royal Rumble Match as the first step to that goal. Regardless of whomever he had to beat, Cena promised he would be a champion once again. So with that said, Cena raised a glass of his own and offered a salutation of his own: To the happy couple, Cena proposed “a prosperous 2013 to Dolph and AJ with the one thing that you are full of …” And with one final gesture from Cena, a smelly mess rained down from the rafters, showering the couple and leaving them to stew (literally) in the final moments of 2012. Happy New Year, WWE Universe. May it be free of People Power, scandals of any nature, broken arms, men in riot gear, Harold, rogue refs, attackers in blond wigs, untimely knee injuries, gigantic chairs and, of course, slop raining from the skies. Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes